


Coin

by PlanetaryRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, coin tricks gone gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose
Summary: Hank is determined to figure out Connor's coin trick, and said android gets distracted.





	Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting incomplete in my wips for awhile but I finally sat down and finished it! I hope you enjoyed and if you do then feel free to leave a kudos or comment, who knows maybe it'll motivate me to write some more DBH stuff sooner~

The sounds of a coin hitting the floor with the occasional string of expletives could be heard coming from the home of Hank Anderson one Sunday afternoon. While the cursing wasn’t new the cause of it was.

Sitting on the couch was Hank, flipping a coin between his hands, attempting to mimic the way he has seen Connor do it a million times. Said android was sitting on the couch also, watching Hank try and fail to replicate. He tried explaining that the precision and skill required for such a task was almost impossible for a human to mimic exactly but when Connor tried to show Hank a simpler version the detective just ignored him, grumbling about figuring it out himself.

Stubborn, prideful.

Still, Connor couldn’t help but smile as he watched Hank’s frustrations increase. Days off while unrewarding in terms of case completion, something Connor was still getting used to, they could be rewarding in other ways it seemed. Hank’s frustration was only increasing and on the next fumble Hank held the coin in a white knuckle grip. Before Hank’s patience ran out fully Connor determined that the best course of action was to give him a hand.

“Here, let me help..” Connor said as he leaned over, taking Hank’s hands into his own as his mind went elsewhere.

Connor couldn’t help but analyze things, it was instinctual most of the time. Elevated heart rate, minor perspiration. With Hank though it was more, always something more. The slight scent of his shampoo, cherry blossoms, or the pale skin of his neck. And his eyes… after meeting Hank, Connor had decided that one of his favorite colors was blue. Looking into those eyes now, the pupils dilating among the vivid blue, Connor made a different decision.

Hank looked up at him, their faces now close together and Connor leaned in further, pressing his lips against Hank’s, kissing him. If you could even call it a kiss, Connor wouldn’t know. Hank was really too shocked to truly act and Connor hadn’t ever kissed before nor did he know how, sure he knew a lot about humans but this wasn’t an area of expertise.

He pulled back after a moment but continued to keep Hank’s hands in his grip. Very rarely had Connor ever seen Hank speechless but said man was completely silent, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he looked at Connor. Hank pulled back, taking his hands from Connor and looked down, and away. Clearing his throat the lieutenant attempted to find words as a blush covered his face. Blushing, not something Connor would associate with Hank. But something he would like to see more off.

Worried due to the silence from Hank, Connor opened his mouth to speak at the same moment that Hank began to stammer out something followed by them stopping simultaneously to let the other speak. They both laughed at the awkwardness, the tension from moments before dissipating in an instant. Connor wasn’t really sure what to do now, this was entirely foreign to him. Hank was still blushing though and when Hank pulled him down for a proper kiss, the coin forgotten between the cushions of the couch, Connor decided maybe it was Hank’s turn to teach him instead.


End file.
